<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperishable Mahjong by Lollipop314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906465">Imperishable Mahjong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop314/pseuds/Lollipop314'>Lollipop314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop314/pseuds/Lollipop314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaguya and Mokou duke it out in a mahjong battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imperishable Mahjong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, thanks for checking out my (in-progress) fanfic. I'd like to preface this story by saying that I am by no means an expert in riichi mahjong. I'm just a novice, casual player, but I think mahjong is really neat so I decided to write about it anyways.</p><p>I am also by no means an expert in Touhou lore, so please go easy on me if I get something lore-related wrong. In any case, this isn't really meant to be a serious work of writing, it's more like me shitposting over touhou girls playing mahjong. Taking all that into consideration, I hope you'll enjoy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imperishable Mahjong</p><p> </p><p>- Hakurei Shrine Interior, 23:05, Unknown Date -</p><p>The Hakurei Shrine. </p><p>On most days, the shrine is quiet at this time of night, but tonight is not like that. Tonight, hidden away in one of the shrine's empty rooms sits a small group comprised of human and youkai alike, crowded around a mahjong table.</p><p>Their purpose in gathering together? To determine who is superior at mahjong.</p><p>Sitting at the table, in counter-clockwise order, are Kaguya Houraisan, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Fujiwara no Mokou, and Keine Kamishirasawa. </p><p>Also present in the room, but not actively participating in the match are Eirin Yagokoro, Marisa Kirisame, and Aya Shameimaru. Reimu Hakurei, shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, will serve as the arbiter.</p><p> </p><p>Reimu (to Aya): Must be a slow news day if you have time to sit here and watch a game of mahjong.</p><p> </p><p>Having heard about this match between the two immortals through the grapevine, Aya is present at this otherwise private event, ready to report on the progress of the match and its outcome. </p><p>Marisa, who was also not explictly invited to spectate, just happened to be around. It would've been rude to shoo her away, so she was allowed to come watch.</p><p>The game has yet to start, so the girls are currently involved in (mostly) friendly pre-game chatter.</p><p> </p><p>Aya (to Reimu): Quite the contrary—I think this match will make for great news. After all, we have the famed princess of Eientei playing tonight.</p><p>Reimu: I don't think she's all that popular.</p><p>Aya: Well, who knows.</p><p>Marisa: Hey Reimu, since when'd you get this fancy mahjong table?</p><p>Reimu: Oh, uh, it's from Kourindou.</p><p>Marisa: Rinnosuke just let you carry the thing out the front door?</p><p>Reimu: No clue. I wasn't the one who brought it over. shut up for a second, I need to go make some tea for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, most of the preparations for the match happened without Reimu's knowledge. </p><p> </p><p>- Kourindou, two days prior to the match -</p><p>A proper game of mahjong can only be played on a proper mahjong table. As there was no such table at Reimu's place, Keine, Mokou, and Eirin have come to Kourindou in hopes of securing a table for the match.</p><p> </p><p>Mokou (to Eirin): bruh why the FUCK are you tagging along with us</p><p>Eirin: Don't mind me, I'm just here to help with any heavy lifting, and to ensure that you two don't rig the table in your favor.</p><p>Mokou: bitch u really think we would be so dirty as to cheat in a game of mahjong??</p><p>Eirin gives a shrug in response.</p><p>Keine: Mokou, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but could you please refrain from talking like an idiot?</p><p>Mokou: shut the FUCK up keine i dont wanna hear it</p><p>Keine: Jeez...</p><p> </p><p>A bell rings, indicating that customers have entered. Rinnosuke Morichika, owner of Kourindou, moves towards the building's entrance to greet them.</p><p> </p><p>Rinnosuke: Huh, this is an interesting group of people that's arrived. Can I help you girls?</p><p>Keine: Yes, we're looking to borrow a mahjong table... You wouldn't happen to have one here, would you?</p><p>Rinnosuke: Don't underestimate Korindou's inventory; I have two.</p><p>Mokou: bruh who tf needs more than one mahjong table</p><p> </p><p>Rinnosuke gestures with his hand towards the back of the shop. Everyone follows. At the back of the building are two mahjong tables, one significantly bulkier than the other.</p><p> </p><p>Eirin: Everything back here is incredibly dusty. When's the last time anyone came back here?</p><p>Rinnosuke: Who knows? Not a lot actually gets sold from Kourindou, so most of the stuff gathers dust in the back.</p><p>Mokou: bro your store's lame as fuck lmaooooooo</p><p>Keine (ignoring Mokou): Is there anything different between the two tables? Besides their size, I mean.</p><p>Rinnosuke: Oh, the larger one is automatic—it runs on batteries. A machine shuffles the tiles and builds the wall, all at the press of a button. There's already two sets of tiles inside.</p><p>Keine: What about point sticks and the like?</p><p> </p><p>Rinnosuke reaches for a part of the table. With a click, a compartment slides open, revealing an assortment of point sticks. </p><p> </p><p>Rinnosuke: All you have to do is apply some pressure on this part of the table. It works for each of the table's sides.</p><p>Keine: Ok, then we'll take this table. Is there any sort of renting fee, or..?</p><p>Rinnosuke: Nah, just take the table. In the event you guys damage it, I <i>might</i> (read: will most definitely) ask for compensation, so take good care of it, won't you?</p><p>Keine: I'm sure the table'll be just fine. Hopefully.</p><p>Rinnosuke: This table's pretty heavy, though. Where are you going to take it?</p><p>Keine: The Hakurei Shrine. Do you mind helping us carry it over there?</p><p>Rinnosuke: ...well, if I absolutely must...</p><p> </p><p>And so, the three maidens (and Rinnosuke) carefully brought the automatic mahjong table over to Reimu's place. Reimu herself was not present at the time, so the four moved the table into one of the empty rooms without her knowing. </p><p>Needless to say, Reimu was caught by surprise by the sudden appearance of a mahjong table upon her return.</p><p> </p><p>- Hakurei Shrine Interior, the night of the match -</p><p>Returning back to the scene of the match, the girls continue to talk as they ready themselves up for the game. Reimu slides open the door, holding a tray of tea in one hand. </p><p>The players at the table have since started to trash talk each other.</p><p> </p><p>Mokou (to Kaguya): im gonna WHOOP your ass so hard you wont be able to take a shit for ten straight days</p><p>Kaguya: Pfft. As if such a thing would even be remotely possible. It's quite evident that your ass is the one that shall be whooped tonight. Or maybe you can't seem to notice that due to your blinding ignorance?</p><p>Mokou: shut the FUCK up bitch i bet you wont be talking so fancy after i wipe the floor with you</p><p>Kaguya: Says the one who is obviously going to lose. Aren't I right, Reisen?</p><p>Reisen (not paying attention): Huh? Oh, uh, yes, that's right. Prepare to 'get owned'.</p><p>Mokou: skjdksjdksdj FINE be like that</p><p> </p><p>Mokou: can we get the game started already the more i talk to this dumbass the more brain cells i lose</p><p>Kaguya: You say that as if you had brain cells to begin with.</p><p>Mokou: SDKJSDKJASKSJDASKJD BRUH</p><p>Kaguya: I don't think mashing keys is helping you sound any smarter.</p><p>Mokou: its letting you guys know how utterly PISSED i am</p><p>Kaguya: How pitiful~ What will it feel like to suffer a crushing defeat by my hands, when you were the one who proposed the match in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>As Kaguya said, Mokou was indeed the one who suggested she and Kaguya have a mahjong battle. The conversation that started it all was something like the following:</p><p> </p><p>- Mokou's House, three days prior to the match -</p><p>Mokou (thinking to herself): <i>man FUCK that girl kaguya i fucjikng hAte that bitch</i><br/>
<i>lets see, what skills have i yet to flex on her...</i><br/>
<i>...ah yes! ive yet to play her in mahjong. or if i already have then i've since forgot</i><br/>
<i>mahjong. surely ill annihilate her in mahjong. ok fuck i need to go organize this</i></p><p> </p><p>- Outside Eientei, three days prior to the match -</p><p>Eientei, a large mansion concealed deep in a forest of bamboo. Although seemingly recluse, Eirin runs an apothecary shop of sorts here.</p><p>Mokou has appeared outside one of the entrances, hoping to run into Kaguya. Tewi Inaba is busy doing god knows what. She is close by, but out of Mokou's sight.</p><p> </p><p>Mokou (shouting): HEY, IS ANYONE THERE???</p><p>Tewi (also shouting): NO, THERE'S NO ONE HERE RIGHT NOW</p><p>Mokou: THEN WHO THE FUCK AM I TALKING TO</p><p>Tewi: I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE YOU'RE JUST TRIPPING</p><p>Mokou: WELL I DONT RECALL TAKING ANY SORT OF NARCOTICS RECENTLY</p><p>Tewi: ARE YOU SURE?? YOU SOUND PRETTY FUCKED UP</p><p>Mokou: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU</p><p>Tewi: OVER HERE</p><p> </p><p>Mokou slides open the entrance, revealing Tewi standing in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Tewi: Aw shit, you found me.</p><p>Mokou: oh, its you. youre the dog youkai that leads all the other eientei servants right?</p><p>Tewi: DOG??? Do I LOOK like a dog to you? Man, you need some glasses or something 'cause your eyes are hella busted.</p><p>Mokou: whatever i didnt come here to argue about whether youre a dog or not. is kaguya here</p><p>Tewi: Yeah, she is. I'll take you to her; follow me.</p><p>- Some time later -</p><p>Kaguya: Well well well, if it isn't my eternal rival, Mokou. What brings you here today?</p><p>Mokou: lets have a mahjong showdown</p><p>Kaguya: Mahjong? I haven't played a game of mahjong in forever...</p><p>Mokou: then lets do it</p><p>Kaguya: And why should I give in to your demands?</p><p>Mokou: woah there kaguya are you pussying out</p><p>Kaguya: As if. I would decimate you in a game of mahjong, no ifs, ands, or buts.</p><p>Mokou: ok then lets do it.</p><p>Kaguya: Sure. Where would we have the match?</p><p>Mokou: i was thinking we could do it over at reimu's place. if we have it here then you guys will probably rig the shit out of the match somehow and i doubt you guys would let me have it at my house for the same reasons</p><p>Kaguya: I see. Ok, then the Hakurei Shrine would work.</p><p>Mokou: as for the time, lets meet in three days at 23:00. </p><p>Kaguya: That works.</p><p>Mokou: kaguya im gonna fuck your shit up SO hard youll be crying like a bitch</p><p>Kaguya: I should be saying that to you, not the other way around.</p><p>Mokou: you piss me the FUCK off AKJSAJKASKSAJK</p><p> </p><p>Enraged, Mokou turns around and heads for the nearest exit. The two would not meet again until the night of the match.</p><p> </p><p>- Hakurei Shrine Interior, the night of the match -</p><p>Having got their pre-game banter and tea drinking out of the way, Reimu is ready to start the match proper.</p><p>First, Reimu will state the rules for the record, even though all the players already know the rules.</p><p> </p><p>Reimu: Okay, so tonight, these four are going to be playing 2 vs 2 riichi mahjong. More specifically, Mokou and Keine will be playing against Kaguya and Reisen. The match will consist of five hanchan sessions—whoever's first to three wins. At the end of a session, the sum of Mokou and Keine's points will be compared against the sum of Kaguya's and Reisen's. The side with more points wins the session.</p><p>Reimu: Standard mahjong rules apply, like open tanyao, tenpai renchan, and red dora. Of course, cheating will not be allowed. If any of the spectators catches the players cheating, the players will be punished accordingly. Now, with all that out of the way, you guys can start playing, I guess.</p><p> </p><p>Reimu tosses two dice onto the table, allowing the players to make their starting dice rolls. </p><p>A mahjong showdown between team Kaguya and team Mokou is about to unfold.<br/>
Who will prosper?<br/>
Who will suffer defeat?</p><p>Well, who knows...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>